Life in Green and Silver
by Harmony Wild
Summary: When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, instead of being sorted into Gryffindor, the sorting hat makes a different choice and places him in Slytherin. Will Harry thrive in the house of the snakes or will he crumble and fall. Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related and the OC Merit Elementary belongs to the author of the same name. Harmony Wild is my own charcater. ON HIATUS


A/N: This is a story that I have had hidden in the depths of my files for a while now. I was cleaning them up when I realised that I had never actually posted this story. At the moment I am working on something else, so the next chapter is probably going to be a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter Universe or the Universe itself. They were all created by the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Today was a very special day for the Wizarding World. Today was the day that Harry Potter would finally go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As young Harry walked down the centre of the Great Hall, he couldn't help but stare at in awe at how grand the place was. He noticed four different tables, each decked out in their own colours. The furthest one on his left was decorated in red and gold colours, the next one along was covered in yellow and black. The one closest on his right was adorned in blue and bronze and finally, the one on Harry's far right was decked out in green and silver. Ths was the one that stood out to Harry the most. It wasn't too bright and in your face like the red and gold one, or too dull and quiet like the yellow and black one. The table was surrounded by students that seemed a lot more mature and sophisticated than the others.

His friend Ron, that he met on the train, noticed that he kept glancing in the direction of that table. ''Hey mate, that's Slytherin. There's not a single witch or wizard that was in there that didn't end up going bad.'' Harry was slightly confused. ''What do you mean, going bad?''

''Oh, you know. Like, joining You Know Who and stuff like that.''

''Right, okay.'' Harry still didn't get what he was on about but he decided to just brush it aside. ''What house do you want to be in then?'' Ron looked a little surprised that he was asked, ''Me? Oh, I want to end up in Gryffindor. 'Where dwell the brave at heart!' That's that table over there.'' He pointed to the table on the far left of the hall, the one Harry thought was too in your face. ''What about you?''

''Oh, i'm not bothered really.''

''Well you should be.'' exclaimed Ron, ''imagine Harry Potter being anywhere but Gryffindor! It'll cause a scandal!'' Harry was bewildered, ''Why? I'm not anyone special?''

''But you are! You're the one who defeated You Know Who!'' That's the second time Ron had mentioned this person, Harry thought, he still had no idea who he was ''Who is this 'You Know Who' you keep mentioning'' Harry asked. ''Only the darkest wizard of all time! No one dare speaks His name!''

''Why not?''

''I don't know, I guess it's just a fear thing.''

Their conversation came to a halt when they reached the front of the hall. In front of them were steps that led up to a raised platform. On this platform was what Harry presumed to be the Staff Table. All the teachers were seated along a lengthy table that stretched the width of the Great Hall, just before them was a singular stool right in the centre of the platform, upon this stall was what looked like a manky old rag, however, this was soon revealed to not be the case when it started to sing;

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For i'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry, much like the rest of the first years, was shocked into silence, whilst everyone else, including the teachers started a round of applause. When everyone was quiet again, Professor Mcgonagall began explaining what the first years had to do. ''When I call your name you will come up here and sit on the stool. Then I will place the hat onto your head and it will sort you. Everyone understand?'' There was a chorus of nodding around Harry and he was quick to join in. Professor Mcgonagall then began calling out the names in alphabetical order, ''Abbott, Hannah!'' A small, blonde haired girl quickly jogged up the steps and sat on the stool. Not long after the sorting hat was placed on her head it shouted out, ''HUFFLEPUFF!'' Many names were called and many people were sorted until, finally, it came to someone Harry recognised, the annoying, bushy haired girl from the train. ''Granger, Hermione!'' She slowly walked up the stairs and sat don on the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and there it stayed for at least three minutes. When the hat did eventually say something, it yelled out ''RAVENCLAW!'' Hermione looked happy with it's choice and skipped off to sit at the blue and bronze table.

It was a while then until another sorting stuck out to Harry and that was the sorting of a young ''Malfoy, Draco.'' The reason this blonde haired boy's sorting stuck out to Harry was because it only took the sorting hat two or three seconds to yell out ''SLYTHERIN!'' The boy's facial expression told Harry that he was expecting to go there all along. To Harry's right, Ron looked as if he had just smelt something putrid. He didn't have much time to dwell on this thought because the next thing he knew his name was being called. ''Potter, Harry''

As Harry began walking up the few stairs, he noticed that everyone had gone quiet, almost as if they were awestruck. He didn't have a clue why. He's no one special. He's just Harry. When he got to the stool, Professor McGonagall gave him an encouraging look. He sat down and was soon submerged into darkness when the hat was placed over his head. Harry then heard a voice in his ear, ''Hello Mr Potter, I've been expecting you.'' The voice was male and quite deep. ''Hello?'' Harry answered timidly, ''Who are you?''

''Well, I'm the Sorting Hat of course.''

''You can talk?''

''Obviously. This is a magic school, is it not?''

''Right of course.''

''Now, where to put you? Do you have a preference?''

''Not really. I'd prefer not to go into Gryffindor though.''

''Oh, why not?''

''It seems to be too loud and boisterous for my liking.''

''Fair enough. Well then it seems the place for you is SLYTHERIN.'' The Sorting Hat shouted the last word to the whole hall. Harry quickly stood up and made his way over towards the table he was admiring before. Once again everyone was quiet, but this time it seemed to be out of shock than awe. Slowly, the teachers began to clap and everyone began to tentatively join in. As Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, he glanced over towards Ron, the ginger boy was looking at him with utter betrayal. Harry was a little stunned to realise that he wasn't bothered at all, to be honest he was a relieved to not be in the same house as him. It was then Harry noticed that the boy that caught his attention before, the blonde one, was calling his name.

''Potter, hey, Potter.''

''Yes? Sorry, I zoned out for a sec.''

''Yeah, I could tell. I just noticed that you were looking at Weasel over there.''

''Who? Ron?''

''Yes. I thought I'd let you know not to go making friends with that sort.''

''Why not?''

''For multiple reasons really. Although the main reason is that the whole Weasley family, except the twins, are blood traitors and they hate Slytherins.''

''Yeah, I gathered they hated Slytherins from the nonsense Ron was spewing before. Why are the twins an exception though.'' Harry had briefly met the twins at the station, they didn't say much to him however.

''Well, you see the twins aren't as loyal to Gryffindor as they first seem. Yes, they're in Gryffindor but that's only to keep up an image to fool their family.''

''Why don't they like Gryffindor then?''

''Mainly because they hate the house's muggle-friendly ideals and also due to the fact that they are a lot more sly and cunning than they let on.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Tell you what, I'll let you in on a little secret. The Sorting Hat actually wanted to place them in Slytherin but they convinced it to put them in Gryffindor to trick the rest of the Weasels into thinking that they are faithful blood traitors.''

''Oh. Okay.'' Harry understood this perfectly, the idea of escaping what someone expected you to do appealed greatly to him. Although he couldn't really use it now as he had already been sorted into the house of the snakes. ''Anyway,'' began Malfoy, ''Why did you end up in Slytherin? As a Potter, I thought you'd be in with the lions.''

''Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't and never have wanted to be in that house, Ron told me earlier that I belong there.''

''Don't you know your story? About how you defeated the Dark Lord?''

''The Dark Lord?''

''The Weasel might have referred to him as 'You Know Who'"

''Oh, Him. Yes, Weasley did mention. I don't know about anything though. As far as I'm aware, my parents were killed in a car crash and I was sent to the Dursleys.'' There was a brief moment of silence before Draco spoke again, ''A car crash!? Who told you they died in a car crash?''

''My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.''

''Are they the Dursleys that you mentioned?''

''Yes.''

''Well they lied to you. They lied quite a lot from the sounds of it. Your parents didn't die in a car crash Harry.''

''What!''

''They were killed by the Dark Lord, in your home 10 years ago.''

''Killed! You mean to tell me that the Dursleys knew I was a wizard all along!''

''Presumably, yes.'' Harry was on the verge of outrage at this point, the Dursleys knew he was a wizard, then they must have known the reason he did all those strange things. And they still punished him for it! Did Dudley know? What if he did and he told everyone at school? Was that why they called him a freak? Did everyone know apart from him? Harry's breathing had become very ragged at this point and Draco was starting to become worried. ''Potter. Potter! Harry! Can you hear me?'' There was no response, Harry was just sitting there, staring off into space whilst his breathing was getting more erratic. As it was the end of the feast, people were starting to get up and go to their respective common rooms, Draco managed to attract the attention of a sixth year prefect who immediately noticed what was wrong and hurried over. She quickly began trying to gain Harry's attention. ''Is there anything that I can do to help?'' Draco was quick to try and lend a hand, he didn't quite know what was wrong but he wanted to help his new friend in any way he could. ''Yes, go and get Professor Snape. Quickly! We don't have all night!''

Draco swiftly ran down the length of the Great Hall to get to the Staff Table as fast as he could. ''Professor Snape! Professor Snape!'' The young boy called out as he approached the raised platform. The Professor was quick to observe that Draco was stressed, ''Mr Malfoy! What's the matter?''

''It's Potter Sir. He's not responding to anything.''

''Is he still awake?'' Professor Snape's voice was urgent now. Inwardly he may not care for the child, but no youngster should be neglected if they were in need of assistance.

''Yes Sir. But he's staring off into space. I left him with a prefect.''

''Quick. Take me to him.'' Young Draco began to jog towards the other end of the Hall, whilst the Professor began briskly walking behind him. As they approached Harry and the prefect, they could plainly see that she had still not got any form of response from the boy. When he saw the state that Harry was in, Professor Snape knew instantly what the problem was, ''His brain has gone into overdrive. It can happen when people don't know the repercussions of something traumatic. Did you tell him anything beforehand that might have shocked him?''

''Yes, I told him that his parents didn't die in a car crash and that his relatives had most likely known all along that he was a wizard.''

''Well that explains that then.'' The Professor gently picked up the young boy and spoke to the prefect, ''Go and tell the rest of the house prefects that I have been caught up with something and won't be able to give my speech tonight. You will send the rest of the students to bed with the warning from me that they have to be up at half six tomorrow morning and no later or they will be in detention. Mr Malfoy, you will head back to the common room as well.''

''Of course sir.'' The two Slytherin students replied in unison and off they went. Professor Snape then began to carry Harry downstairs into the dungeon and to his private quarters.

When they arrived, Snape placed Harry onto his sofa and hurriedly began making a cup of hot tea for when he came to. He noticed that Harry was starting to move. It was only a few shivers but it was a lot better than just sitting there still as a stone statue. The Professor set about lightly shaking Harry to see if he would respond in any way. He did. The first thing he did was to flinch away from the Professor's touch as if expecting pain of some kind. Then he began to whisper something very quietly, so quietly that Professor Snape couldn't hear him. As he continued to shake the boy, his whispers got louder and louder until Harry was almost shouting. It was clear to Snape what the boy was saying now and it was very troubling indeed. ''Please don't hurt me sir! Please! Stop!''

After it clicked in Snape's mind that the Harry wanted him to stop, he immediately ceased shaking him. He moved the boy into his spare bedroom that he had for these sort of circumstances and left the now warm tea on the bedside table. When he left the room, he closed the door gently and, straight away, summoned his two most trusted students.

* * *

When Harry awoke from his state, around ten minutes later, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't at the Dursley's. This sent him into a slightly panicked state before he remembered all about Hogwarts and magic. 'I must be somewhere in Hogwarts then.' He thought. As he slowly edged towards the door, he heard voices. Three of them. The only one he slightly recognised was the voice of Professor Snape. He couldn't have told you how he knew it was his voice but it was his all the same. The other two voices, however, he didn't have a clue to whose they were. They were both young female voices,though one was much more cocky than the other. The conversation he heard went something like this;

''Oh. Hello there girls. Thank you for being so prompt.'' That was Snape's voice.

''Of course sir.''

''Wouldn't dream of being late Sev.'' That was the cocky one.

''Formalities whilst in school please Wild.''

''Of course sir. Sorry sir.'' Even thought she was apologising, the girl still sounded as though she had a cheeky aura around other girl spoke again now, ''Why did you call us here sir?''

''Ah, yes. Please could you escort Mister Potter to the Slytherin Common Room and show him where his dorm is located.''

''Oh a quest. We would be honoured to accept the challenge.'' Harry liked the sound of this girl, she appeared to be playful but with a sort of rebellious streak. Of course, these impressions were only from the way they spoke but Harry had always thought himself to be quite good at figuring people out.

''Where is the young boy then sir?''

''In the spare bedroom. I trust you know where that is.''

''Yes of course. How could you think so lowly of us. Tut tut.'' Harry couldn't see, but Snape rolled his eyes at that. ''Go on. Scoot.''

''Farewell sir. We will inform you whether or not we complete our noble quest.''

''Bye sir.'' Harry could hear them approaching the spare bedroom and quickly sat down on the bed, trying not to act suspicious. Just as the two girls opened the door, Harry grabbed a book and attempted to make it look like he was reading. He looked up as they entered, ''Who are you?'' he asked.

''I presume you are the young boy that Professor Snape mentioned?''

''Yes?''

''Well, I'm Harmony Wild and this is my glorious sidekick, Merit Elementary.''

''Sidekick!'' Merit didn't seem too pleased with that title.

''I called you glorious didn't I?''

''I suppose.'' Harmony, the cheeky one, was dressed in all black with glasses, had longish mousey brown hair and hazel eyes. The other one, Merit, had longer brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing comfortable but rich robes. To Harry, they looked as if they were in third year at least, what with how tall they were and also with how familiar they were of the place. Just to confirm though, he asked, ''What year are you two in?'' Merit was the one to answer this time, ''Oh we're in the same year as you.''

''Then why do you seem so familiar with this place?''

'' Cause we've been here loads of times before.''

''H!''

''Oops, sorry Merit. Forget I said anything Harry.''

''Anyway. We have been sent to escort you to your dormitory.''

''And we are going to be late. We must get a move on'' Harmony ran out of the room and Merit and Harry were quick to follow.

''What are we going to be late for exactly?''

''Bed time of course!''

''We have a set bedtime?''

''Yes. You can't expect the Professors to let us stay up until goodness knows what time. Bedtime for first and second years are 9:00pm, third and fourth years are 9:30pm, fifth and sixth years are 10:00pm and seventh years are 11:00pm.'' Harry was slowly getting the impression that Merit was the quiet, more sensible one of the two. ''What time is it now?'' Harmony glanced at, what looked like a very expensive watch, wich she had on her arm. It was matt black with alexandrite gems scattered around the edge. ''It is exactly 8:42pm So, like I said, we need to hurry up.''

''Did you have a bedtime at home Harry?''

''I wouldn't call it home but yeah. I had to go to bed at 6:00pm if I had completed all my chores.''

''6:00pm!'' Harmony exclaimed, at the same time Merit asked, ''What would you call it then?''

''I mainly just call it the Dursley's and going to bed at 6:00pm is a lot better than not completing all my chores in time and getting a beating.''

''You were beaten!'' Both girls sounded horrified at this, ''How badly!?''

''Oh, not that bad, just a few lashes with my uncle's belt.''

''And this was normal at the Dursley's?'' Merit asked,

''Yeah, mostly. The worst beating I got was 100 lashes with the belt though.''

''What was that for?''

''My hair growing back really fast overnight after my aunt cut it.''

''That's awful. Did your cousin get the same treatment?''

''What! No! The worst that they've done to Dudley is take his games machine off him for an hour.''

''That's ridiculous!'' Harry didn't have time to ask why it was ridiculous though because they had just arrived at a painting that Harry presumed to be the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. ''How do we get in?'' Harmony just winked at him and proceeded to speak to the painting, ''Ashwinder Feet.'' and the painting swung to the side to grant them entry. It was only when they reached the middle of the room that Harry realised something, ''Hey. Ashwinders don't have feet. They're snakes.''

''Well done Harry. That's definitely not the point at all.'' Harry thought he could detect just a hint of sarcasm there.

''Right. Okay. Who came up with it?''

''Sev...er...Professor Snape.''

''That's quite clever.''

''I know right.''

''Harry. Your dorm is up to the left. I believe that you're sharing a room with Draco Malfoy.'' Harry was relieved at this. At least he'd know someone. Once they had bade him goodnight, the two girls left to presumably tell Snape that they had completed their so called mission. Harry then began to climb the stairs on the left until he reached a door that had his and Draco's name printed on it in silver letters. Carefully, he pushed open the door. As soon as he had put one foot inside the room, he was ambushed by a mop of silvery-blonde hair. ''Harry!''

''Calm down Draco.''

''Are you alright? Did Snape help you? Why did you freeze?''

''Slow down already. I'm fine, Professor Snape helped me and I honestly don't know why I froze. Too many questions running through my head I think.''

''Oh, okay. Did you meet anyone else during your travels?''

''Yeah. I met two girls called Harmony Wild and Merit Elementary.'' At Harry's words, Draco's face promptly lit up with recognition. ''I take it you've heard of them then.''

''Heard of them? They're basically my cousins!''

''Cool''

''You'd better watch out for them though. They may not seem like it but they're both massive pranksters.''

''Really? Even Merit?''

''Yeah. They're best friends with the Weasley twins, so I guess they get it off them.''

''Right. I'll keep that in mind then.''

''We'd better go to sleep if we want to be on time for lessons tomorrow. Night Harry.''

''Night Draco.''

In the girl's dormitory.

''Phew. That was close.''

''Yeah. We don't want Potter finding out until we know more about him.''

''I agree Merit. I'll ask Draco if he can give us some feedback when he finds out more.''

''You know he'll probably tell Uncle Lucius as well though.''

''So? I was going to tell him if Draco didn't.''

''We just need to keep Harry off our backs, even if it is just until we know it's safe.''

''Understood. Goodnight Merit.''

''Goodnight Harmony.''


End file.
